catholicfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gesù
del Duomo di Cefalù.]] Gesù di Nazaret (Betlemme Betlemme secondo i vangeli, la tradizione cristiana e alcuni studiosi moderni, Nazaret secondo altri studiosi moderni (vedi in merito Luogo di origine di Gesù)., 6 a.C. ca.Si veda in merito Data di nascita di Gesù.; † Gerusalemme, 7 aprile 30 ca.La tradizione cristiana propende invece per l'anno 33, si veda in merito Data della morte di Gesù).) è il Figlio di Dio fatto uomo, il Cristo (Messia) atteso dalla tradizione ebraica Le principali fonti relative a Gesù sono i quattro vangeli canonici (Matteo, Marco, Luca e Giovanni). Gli ultimi secoli hanno visto lo sviluppo di ricerche secondo moderni metodi di critica storica, volti a valutare sia l'effettiva attendibilità storica dei vangeli, inclusi gli elementi soprannaturali e miracolosi, sia a ricostruire il profilo del Gesù storico. Tale figura è riconosciuta sia da studiosi cristiani che non cristianiDal punto di vista teologico cristiano le conclusioni di questi studi non si riflettono necessariamente sul credo e sulla dottrina., mentre altri riconducono la figura di Gesù all'elaborazione di un mito. I vangeli narrano la nascita di Gesù da Maria vergine, la predicazione focalizzata sull'annuncio del Regno dei Cieli e sull'amore al prossimo, e realizzata con discorsi e parabole accompagnati da miracoli; narrano infine la sua passione, morte in croce, risurrezione e ascensione al cielo. La fede della Chiesa in Gesù Messia e Figlio di Dio ha la sua fonte principale nei Vangeli. Le neotestamentarie lettere paoline esaltano il valore salvifico della sua morte e risurrezione. La successiva tradizione cristiana ha precisato che egli è la seconda persona della Trinità con il Padre e lo Spirito Santo, "vero Dio e vero uomo". Dai vangeli appare come la predicazione e l'operato di Gesù riscossero nella società ebraica del tempo un limitato successo, conseguito peraltro principalmente tra i ceti più bassi. Il breve periodo della sua predicazione si concluse con la morte in croce, voluta dalle autorità del Sinedrio, e suggellata dalla decisione finale del prefetto romano Ponzio Pilato. Dopo la sua morte apparve ai suoi discepoli che ne annunciariono la risurrezione e ne diffusero il messaggio; a tutt'oggi è una delle figure che hanno esercitato maggiore influenza sulla cultura occidentale. Fonti storiche Non esistono riferimenti archeologici diretti (come epigrafi) riferibili con assoluta certezza alla vita e all'operato di Gesù. Il più antico artefatto archeologico a lui correlabile è la cosiddetta Iscrizione di Nazaret: in questa lapide databile attorno alla metà del I secolo e ritrovata nel 1878 a Nazaret viene punita, da parte dell'autorità romana, la profanazione dei sepolcri e lo spostamento dei cadaveri in essi contenuti. È possibile, ma non sicuro, che questa direttiva fosse collegata all'accusa rivolta ai primi cristiani di aver trafugato il corpo di Gesù sostenendone la risurrezione ( ). Le fonti testuali relative a Gesù possono essere raggruppate in quattro tipologie: * le lettere paoline, poi incluse nel Nuovo Testamento: scritte approssimativamente tra il 51 e il 63Vedi Bibbia TOB, pp. 2919-2920. da Paolo di Tarso, che non conobbe direttamente Gesù, rappresentano i documenti noti più antichi, ma non contengono dati biografici su Gesù che possano risultare utili per studiarne la figura storica. Sono tuttavia testimonianza di come venisse descritto il personaggio Gesù alle più antiche comunità cristiane; * i quattro vangeli canonici (Matteo, Marco, Luca e Giovanni). Secondo una parte degli storici tali scritti sono giunti alla forma attuale nella seconda metà del I secolo, dopo essere stati redatti in più versioni e preceduti da una decennale tradizione orale o di appunti scrittiLa datazione al I secolo è proposta dalla maggior parte degli studiosi cristiani. Vedi p.es. Bibbia TOB (1975-1976): Matteo 80-90 d.C. (p. 2175); Marco 65-70 (p. 2261); Luca 80-90 (p. 2317); Giovanni fine I secolo (p. 2414). Così anche Augias-Pesce, Inchiesta su Gesù. Chi era l'uomo che ha cambiato il mondo, Milano, Arnoldo Mondadori, 2006, pp. 15-16., mentre per altri avrebbero raggiunto la loro forma definitiva, sempre a seguito di diverse redazioni, solo intorno alla metà del II secoloVedi Alfred Loisy, Le origini del Cristianesimo, 1964, p. 55-59; 161. Anche Donini (Breve storia delle religioni, Roma, Newton Compton, 1991) ipotizza una datazione tra il 70 e la metà del II secolo.. Raccontano dettagliatamente la vita pubblica di Gesù, cioè il periodo della predicazione negli ultimi anni della sua vita, mentre sulla sua vita privata precedente forniscono scarne informazioni. Rappresentano i principali documenti sui quali converge il lavoro ermeneutico degli storici. In epoca moderna si sono sviluppate differenti correnti di pensiero circa l'effettiva attendibilità dei vangeli e la storicità di Gesù; * i vangeli apocrifi. Generalmente non sono accolti dagli studiosi come fidati testimoni del Gesù storicoCfr. Moraldi (a cura di), Tutti gli Apocrifi del Nuovo Testamento. Vangeli, Piemme, 1994, p. 31: circa gli apocrifi, «il valore storico diretto cioè a Gesù e alla Chiesa delle origini è, generalmente parlando, assai tenue, e il più delle volte nullo». (data la composizione tarda, a partire dalla metà del II secolo, sono al più utili per ricostruire l'ambiente religioso dei secoli successivi a GesùCfr. Moraldi, op. cit., p. 31: «apocrifi permettono un contatto diretto con i sentimenti, gli stati d'animo, le reazioni, le ansie, gli ideali di moltissimi cristiani d'Oriente e di Occidente, ci rivelano le tendenze, le correnti morali e religiose di moltissime chiese, o almeno di larghi strati di esse, completando, supplendo e a volte rettificando quanto ci è giunto da altre fonti».), anche per il genere letterario favolistico-leggendario che contraddistingue gran parte delle loro narrazioniCfr. Geno Pampaloni, La fatica della storia, in Craveri, I Vangeli apocrifi, 1969, pp. XIII-XXVIII, in particolare: «La materia narrativa apocrifi è assai ricca di colorito romanzesco, da antica fiaba popolare... il miracolo, come accade negli scrittori intimamente poveri di fantasia, è chiamato in causa di continuo, e si mescola quasi ingenuo lustrino al povero realismo degli scenari. È un miracolo che agisce con automatismo implacabile, penoso, senza altro significato che il suo stesso prodigio. Non ha accento spirituale, ma solo il peso, assoluto, del Potere» (p. XVII); «Dietro gli Apocrifi senti l'ansito grosso dell'approssimazione, l'impazienza della meraviglia, lo stupore di una fede che si confessa come un amore» (p. XXVII).. La loro testimonianza è variegata: ** i cosiddetti vangeli dell'infanzia (quali il Tommaso e il Matteo) presentano un carattere abbondantemente e gratuitamente miracolistico che sfocia spesso nel magico-fiabesco, in netto contrasto con la sobrietà dei quattro vangeli canonici. Gesù appare come un bimbo prodigio, talvolta capriccioso e vendicativo; ** i vangeli gnostici (tra i quali il Giacomo, il Filippo e il Tommaso), contenenti prevalentemente rivelazioni private e inedite espresse in raccolte di loghia (detti), dipingono Gesù come una particella di divino intrappolata nella carne, insegnante ad abbandonare la carne e la materialità per raggiungere la salvezzaVedi in merito Gnosticismo.; ** i cosiddetti vangeli della passione (ad esempio Pietro, Nicodemo) non aggiungono molto alle descrizioni della passione contenute nei vangeli canonici, caratterizzandosi però con l'intento di discolpare Ponzio Pilato e far ricadere la colpa della morte di Gesù sulle autorità religiose e sul popolo ebreo; * fonti storiche non cristiane su Gesù. In alcune opere di autori antichi non cristiani si trovano alcuni sporadici accenni a Gesù o ai suoi seguaci, il più antico dei quali è il cosiddetto Testimonium Flavianum. Alcuni storiciTra questi Emil Schürer (The History of the Jewish People in the Age of Jesus Christ (175 B.C.- A.D. 135), 4 voll., Edimburgo, T. & T. Clark, 1973-87) e Henry Chadwick (The Early Church, Londra, Penguin, 19932). considerano tali riferimenti come interpolazioni tardive di copisti cristiani. Nome ed epiteti di Gesù Nei libri del Nuovo Testamento, scritti in greco, Gesù è indicato, oltre che col nome proprio, con vari epiteti e titoli (l'elenco è in ordine decrescente di frequenza): * "Gesù"Ebraico יְהוֹשֻׁעַ (Yĕhošūa’), aramaico יֵשׁוּעַ (Yēšūa’), greco Ἰησοῦς (Iēsoûs), latino Iesus, arabo عيسى (‘Isā).. Il nome proprio significa letteralmente «YH(WH) è salvezza»Cfr. Francesco Scerbo. Lessico dei nomi propri ebraici del Vecchio Testamento con interpretazione del significato etimologico. Firenze, 1913.. Era un nome piuttosto comune tra i giudei dell'epoca. * "Cristo". Significa letteralmente "unto" e corrisponde all'ebraico "Messia". All'epoca di Gesù, il Cristo-Messia era l'inviato di Dio atteso dal popolo ebraico, dal quale ci si aspettava in particolare il riscatto sociale e politico dalla dominazione romana. * "Signore". Usato soprattutto negli Atti degli Apostoli e nelle Lettere. Il titolo onorifico, nel greco classico privo di valore religioso, è particolarmente significativo applicato a Gesù, in quanto è il termine col quale la traduzione greca della Settanta rende il prototermine masoretico ebraico יהוה ("YHWH"), cioè il nome proprio di Dio. * "Figlio dell'uomo". Nella tarda tradizione ebraica l'espressione aveva una forte connotazione messianico-escatologica. * "Figlio di Dio". Nell'Antico Testamento l'espressione indica una relazione stretta e indissolubile tra Dio e un uomo o una comunità umana. Nel Nuovo Testamento il titolo si riveste di un nuovo significato, indicando una filiazione vera e propriaVedi in merito .. * "Re". L'attributo della regalità era correlato al Messia, che era considerato discendente ed erede del Re Davide. Gesù, pur identificandosi come Messia, non si è però attribuito le prerogative politiche che questo comportavaVedi in merito .. Altri titoli sono Messia, Rabbi-Maestro, Profeta, Sacerdote, Nazoreo, Nazareno, Dio, Verbo, Figlio di Giuseppe, Emmanuele. Inoltre, soprattutto da Giovanni, vengono applicate a Gesù espressioni allegoriche come: agnello, agnello di Dio, agnello immolato; luce, luce del mondo; pastore, Buon Pastore, pastore grande; pane della vita, pane vivo, pane di Dio; vita, autore della vita; vite; ultimo Adamo; porta; via; verità. Vita di Gesù La vita di Gesù è conosciuta attraverso i quattro vangeli canonici (Matteo, Marco, Luca e Giovanni). Essi rappresentano le uniche fonti testuali antiche che la descrivono dettagliatamente: Essi si focalizzano soprattutto sugli ultimi anni caratterizzati dal ministero pubblico. La nascita del moderno metodo storico-critico ha portato a esaminare criticamente i racconti evangelici, cercando di distinguerne il nucleo storico dagli aspetti leggendari e miticiVedi in merito il paragrafo Gesù nella storiografia moderna.. Alcuni approfondimenti, in particolare relativamente a nascita, infanzia e giovinezza di Gesù, sono presenti anche nei vangeli apocrifi. Questi particolari tuttavia non sono riconosciuti dagli studiosi come storicamente fondati, sebbene abbiano influenzato più o meno ampiamente la tradizione artistica e devozionale cristiana. La narrazione della vita e dell'insegnamento di Gesù procede nei quattro vangeli prevalentemente in modo parallelo, soprattutto tra i primi tre (Matteo, Marco, Luca) – detti per questo "sinottici" –: un certo episodio è narrato da più vangeli, solitamente con alcune variazioni, ma sono presenti anche lacune o racconti propri di un singolo evangelista. In Giovanni mancano numerosi racconti presenti nei sinottici, mentre sono presenti svariate aggiunte proprie. Gesù nella storiografia moderna A partire dal Settecento, con lo svilupparsi del moderno metodo storico-critico, numerosi studiosi hanno cercato di ricostruire e interpretare la figura storica di Gesù. È possibile distinguere più fasi. La prima fase (first quest) inizia alla fine del Settecento con Reimarus ed è caratterizzata dall'utilizzo delle metodologie dell'epoca per cercare di distinguere elementi storici ed elementi mitologici. Questa fase termina tradizionalmente all'inizio del Novecento con l'opera di Schweitzer, che evidenzia la frammentarietà dei risultati conseguitiVedi p.es. Hermann Samuel Reimarus, Ernest Renan, Albert Schweitzer, David Friedrich Strauß.. Segue quindi una fase di calo di interesse per la ricerca storica su Gesù, nella quale viene comunque proposto (Bultmann) di filtrare il linguaggio delle fonti antiche, tenendo conto del contesto del tempo e della natura teologica degli scrittiVedi p.es. Karl Barth, Rudolf Bultmann, Charles Guignebert.. La ricerca riprende slancio alla metà del XX secolo (new quest): si cerca di conciliare le diverse nature di Gesù, ma si è ancora concentrati sui vangeli canoniciVedi p. es. Ernst Käsemann, Edward Schillebeeckx.. Lo studio sulla figura di Gesù si è quindi ampliato notevolmente negli ultimi decenni, estendendo la base documentale e considerando anche testi quali i vangeli apocrifi e i manoscritti non biblici di Qumran. Questa nuova fase (third quest) si caratterizza inoltre per l'interesse e l'attenzione posti nell'analisi del contesto storico e sociale del tempoVedi p.es. John Dominic Crossan, Giorgio Jossa, Morton Smith.. Le varie correnti di pensiero sul Gesù storico possono oggi essere raggruppate con larga approssimazione in quattro filoni principali, qui elencati progressivamente da una maggiore a una minore pretesa di storicità: * Secondo alcuni studiosi e confessioni cristiane di stampo fondamentalista (tra le quali la cattolica Scuola esegetica di Madrid), i vangeli rappresentano dei fedeli resoconti storici della vita e dell'operato di GesùÈ su questa posizione anche la setta dei Testimoni di Geova, che non può essere considerata una confessione cristiana poiché non crede alla divinità di Gesù.. Eventuali discordanze interne, tra i racconti evangelici o con fonti storiche non cristiane, a un esame approfondito possono essere spiegate e appianate in vario modo.Vedi in particolare José Miguel Garcìa, La vita di Gesù nel testo aramaico dei Vangeli, tr. it. Milano 2005. * Secondo la Chiesa cattolica e la maggior parte delle Chiese protestanti, le quali non accettano la completa inerranza biblica, i vangeli non sono vere e proprie biografie di genere storico, ma sono racconti principalmente teologici, fondati comunque su solide basi storiche, redatti dalla Chiesa del I secolo col non secondario intento di dare una risposta alle situazioni problematiche che si trovava ad affrontare (di qui il concetto di Sitz im Leben, "situazione di vita"). * Secondo molti storici non cristiani, e alcuni teologi e biblisti cristiani, seppure caratterizzati da notevoli differenze nei presupposti e nelle conclusioni della ricercaVedi p.es. David Friedrich Strauß, Charles Guignebert, Alfred Loisy, Ambrogio Donini, Marcello Craveri, Adolfo Omodeo, Panfilo Gentile, Ernest Renan, Rudolf Bultmann. Vedi in merito la voce: Storicità di Gesù., le fonti evangeliche non sarebbero totalmente attendibili: sarebbe perciò effettivamente esistito all'inizio del I secolo un predicatore ebreo itinerante chiamato Gesù (nome comune all'epoca), un uomo di grande levatura morale, secondo alcuni un Esseno o un Nazireo, che avrebbe terminato in croce la sua esistenza. La comunità dei suoi credenti lo avrebbe poi esaltato, attribuendogli miracoli e prodigi. Per risalire al vero Gesù storico occorre pertanto "demitizzare" i vangeli, privandoli delle aggiunte e reinterpretazioni attuate dai suoi fedeli. Secondo alcuni di questi studiosi Gesù sarebbe «un uomo trasformato in un dio»Questa definizione è stata proposta da Vittorio Messori, op. cit.. * Altri studiosiVedi p.es. Volney (francese, 1757-1820), Charles-François Dupuis (francese, 1742-1809), Bruno Bauer (tedesco, 1809-1882), Arthur Drews (tedesco, 1865-1935), Prosper Alfaric (francese, 1886-1955), Raoul Vaneigem (francofono belga, n. 1934). Vedi in merito la voce: Mito di Gesù. privano di qualunque valore storico i vangeli, negando in più casi la stessa esistenza storica di Gesù e relegandolo alla sfera del mito. La cosiddetta "corrente mitica" sostiene infatti - all'opposto della corrente storica - che Gesù sarebbe «un dio trasformato in un uomo»: leggende e miti preesistenti all'anno zero sarebbero stati applicati ad un predicatore ebreo in realtà mai esistito. Cristologia , 1515.]] La cristologia è quella parte della teologia cristiana che definisce e studia razionalmente, sulla base della rivelazione, la figura di Gesù Cristo. Quattro sono i temi principali, strettamente legati tra loro, sui quali si è soffermata nella tradizione cristiana la riflessione cristologica: * il ruolo della morte e risurrezione di Gesù nella redenzione e salvezza del genere umano (cristologia soteriologica). La riflessione in tal senso è già presente nei testi neotestamentari – soprattutto nella Lettera agli Ebrei e nelle Lettere paoline. Due sono in particolare gli aspetti soteriologici del mistero pasquale: ** la morte di GesùVedi Catechismo della Chiesa cattolica, nn. 606-618; Confessione Augustana, art. 4., che è contemporaneamente vittimaVedi ; e in particolare l'espressione "Agnello di Dio", tipica dell'Apocalisse. e sacerdoteVedi: , costituisce il compimento e il superamentoVedi: , dove la ''volontà del Padre, compiuta da Gesù, esprime il superamento dei sacrifici stabiliti dalla legge . dei sacrifici dell'Antico Testamento , che non sono più necessari per l'espiazione del peccato ( ). Grazie a questo sacrificio "tutti" hanno ottenuto la giustificazione ( ), cioè il ristabilimento dell'originale stato di grazia tra Dio e gli uomini, che si era corrotto in conseguenza del peccato originale; ** la risurrezione di GesùVedi Catechismo della Chiesa cattolica, nn. 651-655; Trentanove articoli di fede, art. 4; 28., oltre a compartecipare con la morte al processo di giustificazione ( ), permette all'umanità riscattataVedi: , in particolare il rapporto fra la funzione salvifica della morte di Cristo fatto uomo e la trasgressione di Adamo, il primo uomo peccatore. di poter ricevere la cosiddetta «adozione filiale» – cioè di partecipare alla vita di natura divina propria del Figlio nella risurrezione futura ( ); * il rapporto tra la natura umana e divina in Gesù (cristologia antropologica). Il Nuovo Testamento attribuisce a Gesù sia la natura umana – secondo la quale Gesù, come tutti gli uomini, è nato, ha patito ed è morto –, sia quella divina, secondo la quale Gesù-Logos esiste fin dall'eternità ( ), è stato la causa della creazione dell'universo ( ) ed esisterà per l'eternità ( ). Non sono però fornite indicazioni sul modo nel quale queste nature, di per sé inconciliabili, coesistano nella persona di Gesù. Il problema è stato vivacemente e ampiamente dibattuto nei primi secoli della cristianità in particolare durante i concili ecumenici, in risposta alle varie eresie cristologiche; * in che modo la natura divina di Gesù si relaziona con quella del Padre e dello Spirito Santo (cristologia trinitaria). Anche in questo caso il Nuovo Testamento accenna fugacemente alla "Trinità" in alcuni passi ( ; ; ), ma solo nei successivi concili ecumenici verrà chiarito il legame tra le tre persone divine; * in epoca moderna, con lo svilupparsi del metodo storico-critico applicato ai libri del Nuovo Testamento, si è sviluppato il binomio "cristologia esplicita" (cosa i testi dicono di lui, il «Cristo della fede») e "cristologia implicita" (come era realmente Gesù e cosa ha detto di sé, il «Gesù della storia»). Obiettivo della cristologia implicita è risalire al reale Gesù storico, privato delle successive interpretazioni della tradizione cristiana. Dispute cristologiche Come accennato, il Nuovo Testamento lascia largo spazio alla libera riflessione cristologia e trinitaria. Durante i primi secoli della cristianità furono elaborate molte teorie teologiche – giudicate eretiche dai primi concili ecumenici. È spesso difficile conoscere il reale contenuto di queste eresie: le informazioni pervenuteci provengono infatti perlopiù da autori cristiani, e dunque la nostra conoscenza è soltanto indiretta. * Ebionismo. Il movimento giudeo-cristiano degli Ebioniti (II secolo) considerava Gesù come un grande profeta, al pari di Mosè, ma soltanto un uomo: di grande virtù, ma privo della natura divina. * Docetismo. Sostenuto da autori gnostici tra il I-IV secolo. Gesù è un eone di natura divina, e l'elemento umano è solo apparenteProprio dal greco dokèin, "sembrare", proviene dunque il termine "docetismo". – in particolare per quanto riguarda la passione (una corrente minoritariaVedi Basilide, citato da Ireneo di Lione (Contro le eresie, I, 24, 4, testo EN): «Costui fu crocifisso per errore, in quanto Cristo l’aveva trasformato in maniera tale che essi lo scambiarono per Gesù. A sua volta Gesù prese l’aspetto di Simone e stava lì vicino prendendosi gioco di loro». Vedi inoltre la voce: Secondo trattato del grande Set. sostiene che non fu Gesù a patire e morire in croce, ma Simone di Cirene). Cenni antidoceti indicanti la realtà del Logos-Gesù sono presenti già nel Nuovo Testamento ( ). * Adozionismo. Sostenuto da vari autori come l'ebionita Cerinto (fine I – inizio II secolo), Paolo di Samosata (ca. 200 – ca. 275) e altri. Gesù è un semplice uomo, che, per la sua notevole virtù, è stato adottato da Dio – il quale lo ha investito della natura divina al momento del battesimo. L'adozionismo è confluito in una corrente del modalismo, il cosiddetto modalismo dinamico. * Modalismo, detto anche Monarchismo, Sabellianesimo (Sabellismo) o Patripassianesimo. Sostenuto da Sabellio (inizio del III secolo). Il Figlio, al pari del Padre e dello Spirito Santo, non è una vera e propria persona, ma un modo-manifestazione dell'unica sostanza-principio (arché) divina. In tal modo in croce ha patito anche il Padre (e lo Spirito Santo). a Ravenna, VI secolo.]] * Arianesimo. Elaborato da Ario (256-336). Il Logos-Gesù è divino, ma è stato creato dal Padre (la formula attribuitagli dagli avversari è: «C'era un tempo in cui il Figlio non era»Cfr. la condanna dell'arianesimo da parte del Concilio di Nicea (Denzinger-Schönmetzer, n. 126).). Il Figlio dunque non è della stessa sostanza del Padre, ma rappresenta una sorta di semi-divinità a lui subordinata (subordinazionismo). L'arianesimo diede origine ad alcuni movimenti, detti "neo-ariani":Vedi: Jean Daniélou; Henri Marrou, Nuova storia della Chiesa, 1976, p. 308-309. ** Anomeismo. Sostenuto da Ezio († 367). Il Figlio, creato dal Padre, non è consustanziale al Padre, ed è diverso da lui (anòmoios = non omoios = non simile). ** Omoiusiani. Sostenitori di Basilio di Ancira (attivo tra il 336 e il 360). Il Figlio, creato dal Padre, è di sostanza distinta ma simile (omoiùsios) al Padre. Nei fatti, questa definizione differisce da quella ufficiale elaborata dal concilio di Nicea (omousía, "consustanzialità") solo per una iota. ** Omeismo. Sostenuto da Acacio di Cesarea († 366). Come la corrente precedente, indica il Figlio come creato e simile (omóios) al Padre, lasciando però indefinito il rapporto circa la sostanza. * Apollinarismo. Elaborato da Apollinare di Laodicea (310-390 circa) sulla base dell'antropologia aristotelica. In Gesù c'è la sola natura umana, ma in modo incompleto: l'anima vegetativa e animale sono umane, mentre l'anima razionale è costituita dal logos divino. * Nestorianesimo, o difisismo estremo. Elaborato da Nestorio (381-451 circa). In Gesù ci sono due nature e due persone, connesse attraverso un'unione puramente morale. * Monofisismo. Elaborato da Eutiche (378-454 circa). In Gesù esisteva una sola natura (mòne phýsis), quella divina, che ha assorbito la natura umana. * Monotelismo, o monoteletismo. Elaborato dal patriarca Sergio I di Costantinopoli (565-638 circa). Nella persona di Gesù ci sono le due nature, umana e divina, ma una sola volontà, quella divina. Concili ecumenici del Cristo Pantocratore dipinta a encausto, Monastero di Santa Caterina, monte Sinai, VI-VII secolo.]] La chiesa cattolica, già prima del Grande Scisma, ha elaborato un insieme di dottrine e dogmi definiti come cristologia, durante i primi sette concili ecumenici, in base ai quali altre correnti di pensiero o altre intepretazioni delle scritture sono state definite eresie. * I. Primo concilio di Nicea (325). Nel cosiddetto Simbolo NicenoVedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, n. 125. (o "Credo breve") il Figlio è definito consustanziale (omoùsion) al Padre, cioè «della stessa sostanza del Padre», con una implicita condanna della dottrina di Ario. * II. Primo concilio di Costantinopoli (381). Ribadisce il concilio di Nicea formulando il Simbolo Niceno-CostantinopolitanoVedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, n. 150. ("Credo lungo"), ampliamento del precedente. * III. Concilio di Efeso (431). Stabilisce che Maria è «Madre di Dio» (Θεοτόκος, Theotókos) e che in Cristo sono unite la natura umana e divina in una sola persona, condannando implicitamente il difisismo di Nestorio, l'adozionismo e il docetismoVedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, nn. 252-263.. * IV. Concilio di Calcedonia (451). Stabilisce che nell'unica persona-ipostasi (sostanza) di Gesù vi sono le due nature, umana e divina, «senza confusione, immutabili, indivise, inseparabili»Vedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, n. 302., con una condanna implicita, dunque, del monofisismo di Eutiche. * V. Secondo concilio di Costantinopoli (553). Riafferma le dottrine cristologiche stabilite nei precedenti concili, condannando esplicitamente diversi autori, tra cui Apollinare, Nestorio, EuticheVedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, nn. 421-438.. * VI. Terzo concilio di Costantinopoli (680-681). Stabilisce che in Gesù vi sono sia la volontà umana che quella divina – non in contrasto tra di loro, in quanto la prima segue la seconda –, e condanna esplicitamente il monotelismo di SergioVedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, nn. 550-559.. * VII. Secondo concilio di Nicea (787). Stabilisce che chi venera un'immagine sacra venera chi è in essa riprodotto, condannando quindi l'iconoclastiaVedi Denzinger-Schönmetzer, nn. 600-603;605-609.. Chiese cristiane conciliari per stato]] Al giorno d'oggi, i seguaci del messaggio di Gesù (cristiani) sono circa 2,1 miliardi, cioè poco meno di un terzo degli abitanti del mondoVedi Major Religions of the World Ranked by Number of Adherents, http://www.adherents.com.. I cristiani sono suddivisi in molte chiese, confessioni o denominazioni – che possono essere distinte in riferimento all'effettivo riconoscimento dei vari concili ecumenici. Le decisioni dei primi sette concili ecumenici sono adottate dalle maggiori confessioni cristiane, che condividono dunque la stessa cristologia: cattolici, ortodossi, protestanti, anglicani. Le diversità tra queste chiese riguardano prevalentemenete questioni ecclesiologiche. Alcune chiese di tradizione monofisita riconoscono solo i primi tre concili – rigettando dunque il concilio di Calcedonia e i seguenti: si tratta dei cristiani copti, siriaci e armeni. Secondo queste confessioni, in Gesù è presente la sola natura divina, la quale ha assorbito quella umana. Alcune chiese di tradizione nestoriana riconoscono solo i primi due concili – rifiutando il concilio di Efeso e i seguenti: si tratta dei cosiddetti cristiani assiri. A loro detta, in Gesù ci sono due nature e due persone, connesse da un'unione puramente morale. Chiese cristiane non conciliari Altre chiese cristiane non si riconoscono nella tradizione storica e teologica propria del Cristianesimo tradizionale, basato sulle decisioni dei primi concili ecumenici. Principalmente esse rigettano le definizioni sull'unicità di Dio e la natura divina di Gesù riportate nel Credo del concilio di Nicea. * Secondo i Testimoni di GeovaVedi Chi è Gesù Cristo? Dio o uomo?, «La Torre di Guardia», 15 settembre 2005: «(..) ci fu un tempo in cui Dio era solo. In un'epoca remotissima, però, Dio cominciò a creare. Quale fu la sua prima creatura? L'ultimo libro della Bibbia definisce Gesù "il principio della creazione di Dio" (Rivelazione ). Gesù è "il primogenito di tutta la creazione". (..) Gesù fu l'unico a essere creato direttamente da Dio. Per questo viene definito "unigenito Figlio" di Dio»., Gesù non è Dio e non esiste dall'eternitàCfr. la dottrina sostenuta da Ario nel III-IV secolo., ma rappresenta il principio della creazione di Dio-Geova, ed è pertanto chiamato dalla Bibbia «Figlio Unigenito». Per mezzo di lui sono state create tutte le cose; nacque verginalmente da Maria, era il Messia preannunciato, ha predicato e compiuto miracoli, è morto su un palo di tortura (non una croce) in sacrificio di riscatto, per redimere l'umanità dal peccato di Adamo; è risorto, e tornerà alla fine dei tempi per instaurare un regno di pace. Coincide con l'arcangelo Michele descritto nel Libro dell'Apocalisse-Rivelazione. * Secondo la Chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni (mormoni), Gesù è il Cristo, il Redentore, il Figlio di Dio e l'Iddio EternoVedi: Libro di Mormon, frontespizio; Libro di Moroni, 8,3.8. Vedi anche:Il Cristo Vivente. La testimonianza degli Apostoli, documento ufficiale della Chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni.. Inoltre, Gesù è considerato il Geova dell'Antico TestamentoVedi: Dottrina e Alleanze 110,3-4., e dunque il Creatore del mondoVedi: Perla di gran prezzo, Mosè 1,1.. Per i mormoni, il Padre, il Figlio e lo Spirito Santo sono un solo DioVedi: Libro di Mormon, 3Nefi 11,27., in quanto uniti e in armonia nei proposti e nella dottrina, benché siano personaggi separati e distinti – infatti, il Padre e il Figlio sono esseri spirituali con corpi tangibili di carne e ossa, mentre lo Spirito Santo è una persona di solo spiritoVedi la voce: «Dio, Divinità», in Guida alle Scritture.. In base al racconto del Libro di Mormon – testo considerato sacro dai mormoni al pari della Bibbia –, Gesù, dopo essere risorto a Gerusalemme, apparve e impartì i suoi insegnamenti ad un popolo che abitava il continente americanoVedi: Libro di Mormon, 3Nefi 11., discendente da famiglie del lignaggio di Israele. Secondo una tradizionale interpretazione di Dottrina e Alleanze 20,1, altro testo sacro per i mormoni, si ritiene che Gesù sia nato il 6 aprile dell'1 a.C. * Secondo la Chiesa dell'Unificazione del reverendo Sun Myung Moon, Gesù non è Dio, ma soltanto un uomo. Non è nato verginalmente, ma era figlio illegittimo di Maria e Zaccaria. La sua predicazione si rivelò fallimentare, principalmente a causa del mancato supporto di Giovanni Battista. La morte in croce di Gesù non ha significato salvifico, mentre la sua risurrezione non è stata corporale: si è trattato soltanto di un suo "ritorno" in forma spirituale. Il reverendo Moon si definisce «terzo Adamo» e incarnazione dello stesso Gesù CristoVedi: Unification Church, da Biblical Discernment Ministries.. Liturgia -1311, Siena.]] Tutta la liturgia cristiana è costruita intorno alla figura di Gesù. * I riti principali sono i sacramenti (sette nella tradizione cattolica e ortodossa, di numero variabile a seconda delle varie chiese protestanti), che sono considerati basati sul comando e l'esempio di GesùAi sacramenti la tradizione cattolica affianca i sacramentali, pratiche di culto non da lui istituite.. Il principale sacramento è l'Eucaristia (traslitterazione del termine greco εὐχαριστία, eucharistía, "rendimento di grazie"), che – secondo il racconto dei vangeli – Gesù istituì nel corso dell'Ultima Cena. Tra le varie chiese cristiane vi sono notevoli differenze circa il significato da attribuirsi all'Eucaristia: ** per la Chiesa cattolica e quella ortodossa, durante l'Eucaristia – celebrata nel più ampio rito della Messa ("Divina Liturgia" nella dicitura ortodossa) – avviene il miracolo della transustanziazione: la sostanza del pane e del vino muta in quella del corpo e sangue di GesùVedi Concilio di Trento, Decreti di riforma, sessione XIII, cap. IV, "La transustanziazione" e Concilio Vaticano I, Definizione della dottrina della fede cattolica e del primato e dell’infallibilità papale, sessione II, "Professione di fede". («presenza reale»), rimanendo però inalterati gli accidenti (forma, colore, sapore...)Vedi Concilio di Costanza, Sentenza di condanna degli articoli di Giovanni Wicleff, sessione VIII.. La tradizione cattolica riconosce che, nel caso dei cosiddetti miracoli eucaristici, tale mutazione riguarda anche gli accidenti; ** per le chiese protestanti di tradizione luterana, durante l'Eucaristia – celebrata durante il rito della "Cena del Signore" – avviene l'unione sacramentaleVedi Martin Lutero, Weimar Ausgabe, 26, 442.: alle sostanze del pane e del vino si affiancano quelle del corpo e sangue di Gesù; ** per le chiese protestanti di tradizione calvinista, l'Eucaristia rappresenta invece una semplice commemorazione, o ricordo, dell'Ultima Cena e del sacrificio in croce di Gesù, in cui la presenza di Cristo è soltanto «pneumatica», ovvero spiritualeGiovanni Calvino, Istituzione della religione cristiana, libro IV, 17, 10-11.. * L'anno liturgico è il ciclo temporale, della durata di un anno, in cui sono scandite le celebrazioni relative ai principali avvenimenti della vita di Gesù – per esempio il Natale (nascita), l'Epifania (visita dei Magi), la Pasqua (risurrezione). * Le preghiere usate nella liturgia si basano sui testi della Bibbia. La «preghiera della Chiesa per eccellenza»Vedi Compendio del Catechismo della Chiesa cattolica, 2005, n. 581. è il Padre Nostro, insegnato dallo stesso Gesù agli apostoli in . Le varie chiese hanno poi sviluppato riti e preghiere proprie – per esempio, nella tradizione cattolica sono importanti il Rosario (nei cui 20 «misteri» sono ricordati i principali eventi della vita di Gesù e di sua madre) e la Via Crucis (che ripercorre in 14 «stazioni» gli eventi della passione e morte di Cristo). Reliquie : a sinistra l'immagine reale, a destra il negativo in bianco e nero.]] Secondo le tradizioni cattolica ed ortodossa, non accettate dai protestanti, esistono numerose reliquie attribuibili a Gesù. È probabile che molte (se non tutte) delle reliquie di Gesù siano falsi medievali. In epoca contemporanea, la più nota, studiata e discussaA detta di molti, la Sindone è probabilmente dell'oggetto più studiato al mondo. Vedi p.es. la voce: «Sindone di Torino», dall'Enciclopedia del CICAP. reliquia attribuita a Gesù è la Sindone (σινδών, sindón, significa "lenzuolo" in greco), attualmente conservata a Torino e di possesso personale del Papa. Secondo la tradizione, è il lenzuolo nel quale è stato avvolto il corpo di Gesù nel sepolcro. Il tessuto è di lino e misura 442 x 113 cm. Presenta la doppia immagine (frontale e dorsale) di un uomo con barba, baffi e capelli lunghi, recante sul corpo i segni corrispondenti alla descrizione della passione: flagellazione, coronazione di spine, mani e piedi trapassati da chiodi, ferita di lancia nel costato. L'immagine non è dipinta, ma deriva da un graduale ingiallimento della fibra tessile – come se si trattasse dell'impressione negativa di una pellicola fotograficaAlcuni perciò hanno parlato della Sindone come di un "polaroid della risurrezione".. In corrispondenza delle ferite più profonde sono presenti tracce di sangue di tipo [[gruppo AB|AB. La storia della Sindone è documentata con certezza solo a partire dal 1353 – anno in cui il cavaliere francese Goffredo di Charny, che aveva combattuto in Medio Oriente, ne dichiarò il possesso. La Chiesa non si è mai ufficialmente pronunciata circa l'autenticità della Sindone, ma ne permette comunque la venerazione. In epoca contemporanea, è stata oggetto di numerosissimi studi scientifici. Ha destato grande eco l'esame del carbonio 14 realizzato nel 1988 – secondo il quale andrebbe datata, con certezza al 95%, tra il 1260 e 1390Vedi: P.E. Damon et alii, Radiocarbon dating of the Shroud of Turin, «Nature», vol. 337, n. 6208 1989, pp. 611-615., e si tratterebbe quindi di un falso medievale. I sostenitori dell'autenticità della Sindone fanno però notare come il reperto sia stato sicuramente contaminato in vario modo lungo i secoli (funghi, batteri, manipolazione non protetta, incendio; fu anche bollita nell'olio), lasciando ipotizzare una possibile alterazione del risultato dell'esame. Inoltre – sostengono – anche che se si trattasse di un falso medievale, non sarebbe comunque chiaro il metodo usato dal falsario per "impressionare" il tessutoVedi: La scienza ammette: "Forse sulla Sindone abbiamo sbagliato", «LaStampa.it», 23 marzo 2008.. Un'altra reliquia attribuita a Gesù, meno nota e studiata della Sindone, è il Sudario di Oviedo – un panno di lino che sarebbe stato usato per pulire il volto di Gesù durante la deposizione, prima che venisse avvolto dalla Sindone. Contiene macchie indistinte di sangue di tipo AB. L'esame al carbonio 14 lo ha datato al VII secolo. Le altre reliquie attribuite a Gesù sono i presunti resti del corpo di Gesù (tra cui varie tracce di sangue, una costola, i resti della circoncisione del prepuzio), ed oggetti con cui egli sarebbe entrato a contatto, come strumenti della Passione (la croce, i chiodi, la corona di spine, la lancia, il Titulus crucis, o nella tradizione medievale il Santo Graal). Nelle altre tradizioni religiose Ebraismo L'Ebraismo non riconosce Gesù come il Messia atteso, né tantomeno gli attribuisce natura divina, caratteristiche non sono state considerate estranee alla tradizione ed alla religione monoteistica ebraica.«Il punto è questo: l'intera Cristologia della Chiesa - l'intero complesso delle dottrine sul Figlio di Dio che moirì sulla Croce per salvare l'umanità dal peccato e dalla morte - è incompatibile col Giudaismo, e sicuramente in disaccordo con l'Ebraismo che l'ha preceduta»; cfr. Rayner, John D. A Jewish Understanding of the World, Berghahn Books, 1998, p. 187. ISBN 1-57181-974-6. «Per un Ebreo, comunque, qualsiasi forma di shituf equivale all'idolatria vera e propria. Non c'è quindi nessuna possibilità che un Ebreo accetti Gesù come una divinità, come un mediatore o un redentore (messiah), o anche come un profeta, senza aver rinnegato il Giudaismo»; cfr. Schochet, Rabbi J. Immanuel. "Judaism has no place for those who betray their roots", Canadian Jewish News, July 29, 1999). Mosè Maimonide, rabbino del XII secolo e fondamentale teologo ebraico, lo chiama «Gesù il Nazareno», e lo considera alla stregua di un rabbì itinerante – al quale la successiva tradizione cristiana, mentendo, ha attribuito miracoli, e del quale ha falsamente proclamato la resurrezioneVedi Maimonide, Lettera allo Yemen, par. 17, testo EN.. Circa il processo di Gesù che ne decretò la morte, secondo la Jewish Encyclopedia (1901-1906)Vedi articolo Jesus of Nazareth, paragrafi "The Last Supper" e "His Death". la responsabilità fu della "arrogante" gerarchia sadducea. Questa ne decretò la morte consegnandolo a Pilato, ma non istituì un vero e proprio processo sinedrita (che avrebbe coinvolto anche l'ebraismo farisaico, sul quale si basa l'ebraismo contemporaneo). Il principale motivo della condanna non derivò da questioni teologiche relative alla divinità o messianicità di Gesù ma dalla reazione all'episodio della cosiddetta Purificazione del Tempio da lui compiuto. Gli aderenti all'Ebraismo messianico, una corrente minoritaria particolarmente diffusa negli Stati Uniti e considerata eterodossa dal resto dell'Ebraismo, riconoscono la natura messianica di Gesù, i suoi miracoli e la sua risurrezione, pur non attribuendogli natura divina. Religioni classiche La figura di Gesù e il suo insegnamento vengono investigati dai teologi e filosofi del paganesimo solo a partire dal III secolo. Al riguardo, tuttavia, disponiamo di poche fonti, per lo più mediate dalle opere dei Padri della Chiesa del IV secolo. Il principale testo di riferimento è certamente la Filosofia desunta dagli oracoli, opera perduta del filosofo ‹pagano› Porfirio (203-305). In quest'opera, Porfirio, come riporta Sant'Agostino, afferma: Aggiunge poi altri brani come responsi degli dèi che oltraggiano i cristiani; quindi afferma: Dunque Ecate ha detto che era un uomo molto devoto e che la sua anima, come quella degli altri uomini devoti dopo la morte, fu stimata degna dell’immortalità e perciò i cristiani, che sono insipienti, lo adorano. E aggiunge: Quindi, secondo questa testimonianza ‹pagana›, Gesù era un uomo saggio e pio, degno dell'immortalità insieme a Pitagora ed Eracle, ma i suoi seguaci, i cristiani, ebbero il grave torto di trasformarlo in un dio e quindi di adorarlo, rinnegando, così, l'essenza di Dio. I cristiani dovrebbero dunque limitarsi ad adorare Dio senza credere in Gesù come DioVedi Eusebio di Cesarea, Preparazione evangelica.. La posizione di queste opere ‹pagane› – il rifiuto di Cristo come Dio ma il rispetto di Cristo come maestro e santo — verrà poi ripresa da alcune correnti cristiane del IV secolo dette «adozioniste», giudicate eretiche dalle Chiese cristiane conciliari. Gesù nell'arte dipinta nelle catacombe di Commodilla]] La persona di Gesù e gli eventi a lui relativi narrati nel Nuovo Testamento hanno ispirato innumerevoli opere artistiche e culturali nei successivi due millenni. Si tratta soprattutto di pitture, mosaici, statue, melodie e canti ad uso della devozione cristiana; in epoca contemporanea, si sono aggiunti anche romanzi, film, opere teatrali. Le raffigurazioni pittoriche di Gesù e dei santi, attestate sin dai primi secoli dell'era cristiana, marcano un deciso distacco dalla religiosità ebraica, che avversava profondamente qualunque riproduzione di esseri viventi, e vietava categoricamente la raffigurazione di Dio. I vangeli non forniscono una descrizione fisica di Gesù. Nei primi secoli del Cristianesimo non si hanno sue rappresentazioni dirette, ma piuttosto simboli o immagini allegoriche – come il pesce, il Buon Pastore, il Crismon-Labarum, il Sator. Non sono attestate rappresentazioni antiche della crocifissione – che per la cultura greco-romana rappresentava la pena più ignominiosa (fa eccezione il cosiddetto Graffito di Alessameno, probabile "vignetta" anticristiana). Nel periodo tardo antico, con la secolarizzazione del culto cristiano e il distacco definitivo dalla tradizione ebraica, si diffondono rappresentazioni dirette di Gesù. Il suo volto viene inizialmente raffigurato come quello di un giovane imberbe e con i capelli corti – tale modello rimarrà in uso fino al VI secolo, con una successiva ripresa in età carolingia. Dal IV secolo appare il Gesù barbuto, con i capelli lunghi, che è diventato la raffigurazione tradizionale del Cristo. Il cambiamento fu probabilmente influenzato in Oriente dal Mandylion e in Occidente, successivamente, dalla Sindone – che peraltro i sindonologi ipotizzano coincidente con lo stesso Mandylion. Per secoli l'iconografia ha privilegiato l'aspetto maestoso e glorioso di Gesù risorto, rappresentato dal modello del Pantocratore (= "onnipotente"). A partire dal Medioevo, in concomitanza con la predicazione di Francesco d'Assisi, si afferma definitivamente in Occidente la raffigurazione della crocifissione, che si affianca a quella di Gesù risorto. Nel Rinascimento la figura di Gesù si laicizza, e diventa il prototipo dell'uomo perfetto. Tale visione avrà il suo massimo esponente in Michelangelo, che nel Giudizio universale recupera l'immagine paleocristiana del Cristo imberbeIn riferimento a tutto il paragrafo, vedi Flavio Caroli, Il volto di Gesù. Storia di un'immagine dall'antichità all'arte contemporanea, Mondadori, Milano 2008.. Gesù nel cinema Ecco l'elenco dei più famosi ed importanti film che narrano la storia di Gesù: *''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925) *''Il re dei re'' (The King of Kings) (1927) *''Maria di Magdala'' (María Magdalena, pecadora de Magdala) (1946) *''Quo Vadis'' (Quo Vadis) (1951) *''La tunica'' (The Robe) (1953) *''Il bacio di Giuda'' (El beso de Judas) (1954) *''Colui che deve morire'' (Celui qui doit mourir) (1957) *''I suoi non lo riconobbero'' (El redentor) (1959) *''Ben-Hur'' (Ben-Hur) (1959) *''Il re dei re'' (King of Kings) (1961) *''Barabba'' (Barabbas) (1961) *''Ponzio Pilato'' (Pontius Pilate) (1962) *''Atto di primavera'' (Acto de Primavera) (1963) *''Il vangelo secondo Matteo'' (1964) *''La più grande storia mai raccontata'' (The Greatest Story Ever Told) (1965) *''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (Jesus Christ Superstar) (1973) *''Il messia'' (1975) *''Gesù di Nazareth'' (1977) Sceneggiato televisivo *''Gesù di Nazareth'' (1977) *''Un bambino di nome Gesù'' (1987) Film TV *''I giardini dell'Eden'' (1998) *''La bibbia: Jesus'' (1999) Film TV *''Maria, figlia del suo figlio'' (2000) Film TV *''Secondo Giovanni'' (2000) *''C'era una volta Gesù'' (2000) *''Gli amici di Gesù - Maria Maddalena'' (2000) Film TV *''Gli amici di Gesù - Giuda'' (2001) Film TV *''Gli amici di Gesù - Tommaso'' (2001) Film TV *''San Giovanni - L'apocalisse'' (2002) Film TV *''Ben Hur'' (2003) *''Maria, la madre del figlio di Dio'' (Maria, Mãe do Filho de Deus) (2003) *''La passione di Cristo'' (The Passion of the Christ) (2004) *''Judas'' (2004) Film TV *''Ecce Homo'' (2004) *''San Pietro'' (2005) Film TV *''La sacra famiglia'' (2006) Film TV *''L'inchiesta'' (2006) *''Ben Hur'' (2010) Miniserie TV *''Maria di Nazaret'' (2012) Film TV Note Categoria:Gesù Cristo